The renewal application represents years 35 - 40 of the institutional training grant in pulmonary diseases from the University of Colorado Denver. The continuing goal of the program, is to prepare l\/ID and PhD trainees for careers in the translational research of lung diseases. The program incorporates a multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary approach highlighting opportunities for either clinical-translational or basic translational T32 trainees. This is accomplished by recruiting exceptional and committed applicants and exposing them to an environment which features dedicated, experienced, and well funded mentors. To adapt to the current research environment and to facilitate cross fertilization, collaboration and the incorporation of new high throughput platforms we have reorganized the research activity into four firms: Injury, Repair, Remodeling; Vascular Biology; Host Defense, Immunology; and Epithelial Cell Biology. The program plan for both MD and PhD trainees includes oversight by the PD/PI, a programmatic research oversight committee, individual trainee research committees, and trainee mentor(s) in the School of Public Health and the Clinical Science Program of the CTSA. There are also postgraduate degree programs for clinical-translational research trainees (MPH, PhD) and advanced course work for basic translational researchers. The trainees are made aware of their responsibilities when accepting a T32 position, including timelines for accomplishments, and the expectation for application for further fellowship or advanced career development awards. Significant new resources have been obtained for the pulmonary research environment at both the University of Colorado Denver and its affiliated institute. National Jewish Health. The proposed research training is three years, four positions each in post graduate years 5, 6, 7. We maintain our goal of preparing the next generation of pulmonary investigators.